


Light

by AletheiaFelinea



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AletheiaFelinea/pseuds/AletheiaFelinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for a prompt 'light' on LJ-comm 'blackpearlsails', and first posted [here](http://aletheiafelinea.livejournal.com/7273.html). Betaed by fiquet (LJ).

Captain Jack Sparrow lifts the bottle, watching as the setting sun beams through the dim glass. Almost... almost like...

...the Pearl's stern casement glistens when the Moon emerges from behind a cloud, spilling cool glow into the Great Cabin. Barbossa clenches his fist, but the recaptured medallion slips between bones and with a metallic clang...

...scatters glowing sparks, then fades to red, cooling down. Will puts the hammer aside and goes to the stuffy forge’s window, leaning into the warm night. Far on the hill, in the dark shape of the governor's residence, a single glimmer...

...of the candle flickers. Elizabeth absentmindedly moves the candlestick, then turns the next page.

"Captain Jack Sparrow lifts the bottle..."


End file.
